


Одеяло

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Название:ОдеялоАвтор:WTF Kings 2018Бета:WTF Kings 2018Размер:драббл, 987 словПейринг/Персонажи:Люсинда Вульфсон, Джек Бенджамин, ОМПКатегория:дженЖанр:флаффРейтинг:GРазмещение:только после деанона





	Одеяло

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Одеяло  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 987 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Люсинда Вульфсон, Джек Бенджамин, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Ноа Толедано, владелец гостиницы на восьмой Гелвуйско-Кармельской трассе, за двадцать лет работы успел навидаться всякого. Зеленым стажером он был любопытен — как любопытен всякий в маленьком поселении у дороги, — но со временем научился не совать в нос в чужие дела. Он наелся хрусткими подробностями чужих жизней до рези в животе и теперь давал гостям ключи и вносил их в базу данных, часто забывая посмотреть им в лицо. 

Однако Ноа знал: случаются в маленьких отелях такие постояльцы, что не хочешь — заметишь. Им не обязательно быть знаменитыми — хотя несчастную певицу Шошану, что раз остановилась в девятом номере, он запомнил и фото ее с автографом до сих пор хранил. Просто бывают люди, которые притягивают взгляд. Может быть, судьба ставит на них метки, видимые только хозяевам гостиниц.

Парочка, приехавшая вечером, была как раз из таких. Когда они зашли в обшарпанный вестибюль, Ноа поднял голову — показалось, что в душный холл с полузасохшей пальмой ворвался порыв ветра. Их и правда ветер откуда-то принес — парочка вряд ли была из Кармела. Со временем начинаешь подмечать в приезжих каждую деталь — пока не надоедает. Ноа давно уже в эту игру не играл, но сейчас не мог не увидеть: одежда на гостях была дорогой, но будто взятой наспех из чужого гардероба. Да еще на парнишке — темные очки в пол-лица, хотя солнца на улице третий день не было, и не похоже, чтоб он где-то загорал: бледный был с прозеленью и в электрическом свете напоминал несвежего мертвеца. 

Ноа задумался — не сказать ли им, что все номера заняты. Слишком у них подозрительный вид. Но у девушки были добрые глаза, а ее спутника он, кажется, прежде где-то видел — и совершенно точно не на плакате «Разыскивается». 

— Мы хотели бы снять номер на одну ночь, — сказала девушка. Лучистыми темными глазами она доверчиво глядела на Ноа, и тот почувствовал себя моложе и бодрее. — Моему брату по дороге стало плохо. Что-то съел, наверное. Ему надо отдохнуть, к утру ему станет лучше, и мы поедем дальше. У вас есть аптечка?

Они и вправду походили на брата с сестрой: оба высокие, с темными волосами. Но опыт подсказывал Ноа, что девчонка лжет. Впрочем — какое ему дело, раз уж решил поселить.

Но он все-таки полюбопытствовал:

— Куда путь держите? 

Она ответила слишком поспешно:

— В Новую Надежду, к маме. Тетя умерла три дня назад, нам надо успеть на похороны...

Парень, молча стоявший за ее плечом, пошатнулся, выругался себе под нос, с трудом оперся о стену. 

— Сейчас, — сказала она. — Сейчас, потерпи немножко. Где мне расписаться?

Люси и Джозеф Шепарды. Редкая фамилия, ничего не скажешь — особенно в их пастушьих краях. Ноа вздохнул. Не его это дело. Он достал из-под прилавка жестяной чемоданчик с красным крестом на крышке и отдал девушке.

— Спасибо вам.

Она шагнула к «брату», крепко взяла его под локоть.

— Пойдем. Тихонько...

— Лифт там, — указал Ноа и удостоился благодарного взгляда. 

Парень шел с преувеличенной осторожностью — будто он ящик со стеклом и надписью «не кантовать». Плохо ему было без всякого сомнения — вот только Ноа помнил это самое «плохо» еще с войны за Объединение. Так ребята возвращались из плена после «разговоров» с гефцами — еле двигаясь, потому что по бокам наваляли так, что лишний раз не сесть и не встать. 

И все-таки лицо знакомое. Может, тоже какая звезда, из восходящих — сейчас передач вроде «Гильбоа ищет таланты» развелось на каждом канале. Эти молодые наркоманы только и знают, что вляпываться в истории… И увлекать за собой близких. 

Было около часа ночи — вряд ли кто-то еще приедет. Ноа открыл окно. На стоянке с несколькими одинокими автомобилями было свежо и темно; трасса молчала, только очень далеко мелькали фары. 

Он открыл на компьютере пасьянс, включил тихонько «Радио Кармел», чтобы прогнать одиночество. И когда услышал лифт, уже знал, кого увидит.

— Спасибо, — сказала девушка, возвращая ему аптечку. Она распустила волосы, так, что они темными нежными волнами стекали по ее плечам, и стерла макияж — ей так только больше шло. Видно было, что она очень устала, но держится молодцом. Ноа ощутил свои лишние двадцать лет так ясно, будто они скопились у него между лопаток и проросли горбом. 

— Ну что, уложили братика?

— Да. Он спит. — Она сказала это с гордостью, словно речь шла о невесть каком подвиге. Ноа бы с удовольствием этот подвиг прямо сейчас и совершил — да только кто будет гостей принимать? — Я хотела спросить, нет ли у вас второго одеяла. Он мерзнет. 

— Найдем. — Он долго рылся в шкафу в подсобке, выбирая не самое дырявое и пыльное одеяло. Она снова поблагодарила и собралась уходить, когда он ее окликнул:

— А может, выпьете со стариком капельку виски?

Она улыбнулась — неожиданно живо и широко.

— А может, и выпью!

Ноа протер стаканы платком и достал из запертого шкафа бутылку. 

— Он ведь вам не брат.

Девушка опустошила стакан одним глотком и сильно закашлялась. 

— Да будет вам пугаться. Я тут двадцать лет работаю, никого еще не выдавал.

Она вздохнула с облегчением и сама подлила себе виски.

— Тяжело вам с ним, — сказал Ноа, потому что такие вещи тоже приучаешься видеть, когда безвылазно сидишь в гостинице. Этот парень явно позволяет ей делать для себя все — а в ответ она вряд ли что получит. 

Но Люси покачала головой:

— Ему тяжелее. 

Ноа вспомнил, как парень передвигался. Девчонка права. Но все равно...

— Вы с ним намучаетесь. — Ноа остро чувствовал вселенскую несправедливость. Если б только ему в молодости досталась такая девушка, он бы берег ее. Не стал бы вовлекать в сомнительные авантюры, таскать за собой ночью по дорогам. Не заставлял бы лгать чужим людям. 

— Это я всегда знала. — Снова со странной гордостью. 

— Если нужен вам от старика совет, — а ведь наверняка не нужен, — бросали бы вы его, мисс. Он вас до добра не доведет, сразу видно. 

— Вы не первый мне это говорите. Может быть, вы и правы. Может, мне и не следовало с ним связываться.

Она вздохнула, поставила пустой стакан на стойку. 

— Но кто бы тогда принес ему одеяло?

Она коротко улыбнулась и, забыв о лифте, взбежала вверх по лестнице. Вокруг замерла тишина, и отель вдруг показался самым одиноким местом во вселенной — так что пришлось плеснуть себе в стакан еще виски.  



End file.
